


Leaving me now

by Rather_Be_A_Unicorn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rather_Be_A_Unicorn/pseuds/Rather_Be_A_Unicorn
Summary: There was nothing that he could say to Magnus that would fix the mess Alec made of their relationship. He screwed up, badly. Again.------------A short continuation of the scene in which Magnus breaks up with Alec, after Magnus disappears into the elevator (Shadowhunters s2x18). Hope you'll enjoy!





	Leaving me now

Alec stood frozen to the ground, watching Magnus disappear into the elevator. He wanted to run after him, beg him to stay so he could prove that he was worthy of Magnus's love... Prove that a Shadowhunter and a warlock could indeed, against all odds, have a future together.

But the words were lodged in his throat. He was an all powerful Shadowhunter, and yet he had never felt so powerless as he did right now. There was nothing he could say to Magnus that would fix the mess Alec made of their relationship. He screwed up, badly. Again.

The door to Max' hospital room opened and Izzy stepped outside. 'Guys, Jace wants to see us...' She stood still, obviously surprised to find him here on his own. 'Where's Magnus?'

Alec swallowed. By the Angel, he wasn't gonna burst in tears in front of the whole Institute now, was he? 'He left.'

'He left?' Izzy frowned. 'You did talk to him, didn't you?' It sounded more like an accusation than a question.

'Yes, I did,' he answered abruptly. 'So what did Jace want?' he asked, changing the subject, hoping Izzy would let it go.

Izzy looked at him, her features etched with concern. 'What happened, Alec?'

'I really don't want to talk about it.'

'C'mon, Alec -'

'I said, I don't want to talk about it!' The hurt in Izzy's eyes instantly made him regret his words. 'Look, Iz...' he said, rubbing a hand over his face. His voice trembled and he took a deep breath in order to steady himself. 'Magnus broke up with me, and I am this close to completely losing my shit in front of the whole Institute. I can't deal with this right now, okay? We're on the brink of war.'

_And Magnus won't be there with me.._.

He had to face all those demons alone, and right now, his inner demons scared him a great deal more than anything the hell dimensions could throw at him.

Izzy softly laid a hand on his arm. 'Okay, but... If you want to talk, you know where to find me, right?'

Alec nodded.

'Right, well, Jace wanted to see us straight away,' she continued. 'Something to do with the mirror.'

'The same mirror Clary destroyed?' he asked. He had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear. 'Well, seeing how this day can't get any worse anyway, let's hear what Jace has to say.'

END

\--

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners._


End file.
